Garden Maze
by xx-AlbertWesker-xx
Summary: This story was written in 2008. Finally, something not as old as the others I've gotten around to adding! Leon and Luis meet, and have an interesting little exchange, in the garden maze.


**Title:** Garden Maze

**Pairing:** Leon/Luis

**Disclaimer:** The characters and locations do NOT belong to me. If I were to own Resident Evil characters, this sort of thing would happen in game; a lot. But, no. Everything is the property of Capcom! I'm not making any money from this story, it's purely for fun.

**Notes:** Hey, this one's from 2008. Not as old as the few other stories I decided to add on here, but it's old enough. This one was a piece I wrote for my best friend/love, Birkin!

* * *

**~~Garden Maze~~**

"Hey! Easy, amigo!"

Luis had not judged the American agent to be the enthusiastic, or playful, sort in the least. So, when Leon had all but chased him through the garden maze, it had been something of a shock. Of course, a wrong turn that had taken him into a dead end corner was yet another shock, if not a stroke of bad luck. For him, anyway. Definitely not for Leon. If anything, it had given Leon the 'All systems go!' signal to practically tackle him into a portion of the hedges that made up the maze, which was a weird and somewhat uncomfortable sensation, but certainly not a painful one.

That little twist of events had led to even more interesting ones, such as the series of uncommonly deep kisses they'd shared, at least uncommon for two men that were damn near strangers, and sharp tugs to hair, mostly Luis'. Not that he was against it. There was something strangely arousing about it. The sensation had only increased when he found his belt discarded and his pants tugged down in what seemed like a blink of an eye. All from such a seemingly subdued, quiet American, too.

"…A little impatient?"

"You have no idea." Leon leaned in and kissed Luis again, deeply, but briefly. "I don't hear you complaining."

"Nah. Why should I? I don't have a lot of options around here, you know? You're the best thing to come along in a long, long time."

Leon smirked faintly, curling a hand around Luis. He stroked from base to tip, and then back down again, reveling in the moan that came from the Spaniard, so deep and so…hot. That was a really good sign, at least. Leon didn't like admitting it, but he was stressed out…physically, mentally and even sexually. And if Luis was feeling the same thing under the pressure of this shitty situation, then that would work in his favor. Ah, hell. It was already working in his favor.

"Nn…god, Leon…"

"Yeah?"

Luis shook his head, letting out a soft breath. He grabbed at Leon's crotch, rubbing intently through the thick fabric of the man's pants. The American groaned softly, the sound incredibly hot, at least to Luis' ears. He hadn't heard a lot of that lately, not nearly as much as he'd have liked. He stroked harder, as if in a hurry, if only to hear the same sound once again. And Leon, inspired, took the same course of action, stroking Luis roughly, pawing at the hard shaft of flesh with near devious intent. Leon wanted Luis to come, wanted it more than anything. That would make the next phase so much easier.

"I need you…" Leon purred, nipping at Luis' lower lip. "Need you to…come."

"Ah, that sounds so sexy coming from you, Americano."

Leon grinned with a small nod, giving Luis another hard, meaningful stroke. Judging by the sound of the moan that came of it, the Spaniard hadn't quite been expecting it. Or perhaps he'd been too distracted with his topic of conversation. Either way, it was proven enough to make the foreign male come, which was the effect Leon had been working to achieve. He kept a hand on Luis as the Spaniard released, letting the sticky, warm white fluid flood his hand and ultimately trickle back down over Luis and onto the ground alike.

"You're a sneaky bastard." Luis snorted, almost breathless.

"Yeah…" Leon agreed wholeheartedly, raising his hand to lick a finger and taste Luis. "But you'll thank me for it later.

"Ooh, I'm certain of that."

Leon chuckled lightly, nudging the Spaniard's legs apart further with a knee. He slid his hand down and sought out Luis' entrance with a slick finger. He traced the ring of flesh gently, stroking his finger back and forth. When he heard Luis mutter under his breath in Spanish, the tone very impatient, he pushed his finger into him, rewarded by a deep groan. He smiled inwardly, moving his finger in and out of him in a steady rhythm. When Luis seemed to grow accustomed to the sensation, and expressed further impatience, Leon added another, keeping the same steady rhythm, occasionally scissoring his fingers to stretch the passage of the slighter male for what was to come.

"Please, Leon…"

"What is it?"

"Nn…" Luis swallowed hard. "…Fuck me, Leon!"

Leon grinned faintly, deviously. "How badly do you want it? Want me?"

"I've already told you!" Luis scowled, reaching out to undo the American's pants for him. "You're the best thing to come along in…months!"

"You know, that's really not telling me anything."

"Leon!"

Leon smirked again. Ah, that was much, much better. He tugged his pants down a little, since Luis had long since kindly undone them for him, just enough to let his cock free. He dragged a hand over Luis, gathering up the last remains of the Spaniard's release, which was still pleasantly warm to the touch. He rubbed it between his fingers and palm, and then stroked a hand over himself, slicking hard flesh with a soft groan. When he was satisfied enough, and certain that he wouldn't be causing Luis any unnecessary pain, he dropped his hand away, letting it rest on the other males leg, while the other found a fine spot right next to Luis' head.

"Now…" Leon purred, staring straight into Luis' dark eyes. "Now I want you."

"Then have me, eh?"

Frankly, Leon couldn't have agreed more with that suggestion. He hooked an arm under one of Luis' knees and pushed his leg up, only enough to give himself better access while also offering Luis some level of comfort. He used his other hand to guide the head of his cock to Luis' entrance, pushing himself in only enough to bury the head before letting his hand drop away again.

"…You're sure, Luis?" Leon couldn't help but ask. He'd always been the sort of man that worried about the opinions and feelings of others long before he worried about his own. "I mean…really sure?"

"Damn it, Leon!" Luis nearly growled. "Do it!"

Well, if that was the way that he wanted it…Leon shrugged and pushed into Luis, burying himself to the hilt in one powerful thrust. The ensuing feelings were amazing. It was so tight, so unbelievably hot that he couldn't help but moan loudly, barely aware that Luis was moaning, too. However, Leon had a great deal of consideration for his partner. He held himself completely still, save for the rise and fall of his chest, and gave Luis all the time he needed to adjust to the feeling.

"Nn. Damn, Luis…"

"Move, Leon…please!"

Leon moaned softly at the voiced demand, or maybe just at the sound of Luis' voice. His accent seemed so much thicker, as if pure desire overrode everything else. Leon shook the thought away, in any event, and pulled out of Luis until only the head of his shaft remained inside. He thrust back in again a moment later, pressing his mouth to Luis' in a hard kiss at nearly the same instant, tongue pushing forth into the Spaniard's mouth as if to mimic his very body. In such close proximity, he could feel the heat radiating from Luis slender body, which made him certain Luis could feel the heat from Leon, as well. But more importantly, the American could feel Luis growing hard again under the attention, a fact that made Leon grin inwardly.

From there, it wasn't hard to develop a fair pace, neither too rough nor too gentle, seemingly just right, judging by the muffled moans coming from both men. When Leon broke their kiss, requiring air, the site of a panting Luis that greeted him had to be the most beautiful thing in existence. Unable to resist, he thrust in harder, angling himself just enough in hopes of hitting that special spot inside of Luis. When the Spaniard arched his back, shirt dragging against the hedges, and dug his nails into Leon's back, Leon knew he'd done good. He kept the pace as it was, deliberately hitting that spot with each and every consecutive thrust. He'd do anything it took to drive Luis wild with pleasure, to drive the slighter male over the edge a second time.

"Nnh…aah…"

"Mm, Luis."

"So…" Luis groaned, eyes falling closed. "So close!"

That was all Leon needed to hear. He thrust into Luis harder, using every ounce of energy he had left in him to fuck the slighter male with purely wildly abandon. He knew Luis wouldn't complain, knew the Spaniard wanted it. The deep moans and fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt told him that, had been telling him that all along. And when he delivered another precisely timed and angled thrust, that became the beginning of the end. Luis moaned wildly and arched his back again, coming forcefully between their bodies. And Leon moaned in response, feeling every one of Luis' muscles tighten around him, making the contact so much hotter. It was impossible to handle, and he released into the slighter male mere seconds later, head tipped back and bright, beautiful blue eyes closed tight.

"Nn…" Luis groaned, panting hard in an attempt to catch his breath and calm his body. "Fuck."

"Shit, Luis…" Leon murmured, aware that he was panting as much as the Spaniard. "That was…amazing."

"You know…I was going to say the same thing…"

Leon chuckled lightly, slowly and carefully pulling out of Luis, almost regretting the loss of such wonderful heat. Apparently Luis shared the feeling, groaning pitifully. It was cute, but Leon didn't dare say it. Instead he wiped himself off as well as he could, pushed himself back into his jeans and tugged them back up. He pulled up the zipper and refastened his belt, glancing at Luis, who hadn't even begun to move from his spot.

"You plan on staying that way all day?"

"Nah. Maybe if I had you with me, but…" Luis shrugged, leaving it at that.

Leon laughed again, lightly, shaking his head. He reached over and wiped Luis clean to the best of his ability, much as he'd done for himself. And then he gave the Spaniard a nudge, which seemed to motivate the other male. He leaned back, watching Luis tug and zip his pants up, as well as refasten his belt. It wasn't that he meant to stare, but there was…something about Luis. Just watching him perform the smallest task was strangely fascinating to watch. He blamed it on the loneliness he'd felt since first coming to the island, mixed with the fact that Luis was Spanish and therefore, as far as Leon's acquaintances and friends, very exotic.

"Well…" Luis stepped away from the hedges, brushing at his back to clear away some of the small leaves and a few stray twigs. "I guess you should get back to business, eh?"

"Yeah. You too, huh?"

"Mn, you got it, amigo." He turned his back to Leon, facing toward the open path. He waved over a shoulder as he started to walk away. "Catch you later, Leon."

"Yeah…" Leon nodded. "Later, Luis."

Leon sighed lightly, watching the Spaniard go. He waited a good few minutes, simply to ensure that Luis was gone from the area, and then started on his way. He had the strangest feeling if he were to catch up with him this soon, especially heading through that castle bedroom, he'd be inclined to go for another bout right away. And while the thought wasn't a bad one, he was pretty sure neither one of them could afford it.

Not now. Not yet.

But most definitely later.

**~~FIN~~**

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
